Embrace The Dark: Subaru
by Master of Courage
Summary: Second short in the Embrace The Dark series. The youngest brother has always been kind to Yui, in his own way. As her feelings grow, Yui wants to prove to Subaru that he isn't filthy or unwanted but perfect and loved. YuiXSubaru


**Ello everyone! Sorry this took me so long to get up! Raito and Subaru were fighting out who was gonna be next.**

**Subaru won. **

**I have a new found love for Subaru after keeping up with the anime. Really I thought he'd be my least favorite but now he's tied with Shuu for second! (Ayato will always be first!).**

**Also, I know you guys are asking for lemons (or at least those who read Ayato's story wanted a lemon). Don't worry! I will deliver and you will see at the end of these stories what I mean! Ok so I'm gonna stop talking and let you read! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers, rights remain with the creators!**

* * *

A soft breeze made the warm night more enjoyable. Summer was here and though Yui rarely saw day light due to the fact she lived in a home with six vampires, she recognized summer nights. They were pleasant and comforting.

Yui walked down the small cobble stone path, with rose bushes on either side of her, the moon rose higher into the night sky, casting rays of soft light across the ground. As she walked, the red roses turned to white and again the gentle breeze blew across the darkness, causing some of the white petals to dance a soft, beautiful waltz. Yui hummed softly and closed her pink eyes. "It's so nice out tonight." She whispered softly to herself.

"What are you doing out here?" Yui jumped in surprise when she heard that familiar voice. She spun on her heel and she was met by those blood red eyes. Subaru stood on the other side of the walk way, his arm crossed over his chest. He wore his usual black jacket over a red shirt that was shredded at the bottom, black pants with a belt, and then white boots on his feet. Around his neck were two necklaces and on his wrist was a wrist band. He scowled softly at her, his white hair covering part of his face. "Well?" He prompted.

Yui blinked and felt her face become red. Why was she blushing? "I…ugh…" She muttered, trying to find the right words. Really, it wasn't that hard of a question to answer. She wanted some fresh air so she was going for a walk. See, easy answer. But all Yui felt was nervous. She looked around for a moment and felt her face turn redder when she realized exactly where they were. This was where Subaru had first drunk her bleed. She nibbled the inside of her cheek slightly at the memory.

"Yui." Subaru said, pulling Yui from her thoughts.

"Y-Yes?"

Subaru gave her a hard look as he stepped towards her. "Answer my question." He said, anger changing his tone slightly. Yui fiddled with her fingers as she looked at the ground.

"I just…wanted to go for a walk…" Yui said lightly and looked up at Subaru through her lashes. He was so handsome, it took her breathe away. But she could tell that behind his face that was usually set in a scowl, he hid a pain that was all his own. The thought made Yui want to take him in her arms and cradle him to her.

Subaru stood before her now, looking down at her. Yui inhaled his scent softly and held in a hum of delight as she exhaled. Sweet mixed with spice filled the air between them and Yui didn't protest. She liked the way Subaru smelled. In fact, she liked a lot of things about him. Out of the six brothers he was probably the nicest even with the temper that he had. He had offered her a chance to escape, had tried to help, had even given her a weapon.

Yui frowned softly at the memory. Yes, he'd given her a silver knife. But when she had asked why his response had scared her. He wanted her to stab him when he told…and if she couldn't do that she should use it to end herself. Why would Subaru want her to kill him? The idea didn't sit right with her at all.

A growl broke Yui from her thoughts and Subaru gripped her upper arm tightly. "Are you even listening!?" He snarled at her, making Yui tremble slightly. He gripped her arm tighter and Yui seethed softly in pain.

"Subaru…you're hurting me…" She said lightly and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Subaru clamed and loosened his grip on her arm but didn't release it. He ran his fingers down to her elbow then her wrist before soon he was holding her hand. Yui blushed slightly as Subaru leaned down and kissed the red mark he'd left on her skin.

Subaru whispered softly against her skin, "I'm sorry." Yui shivered at the sensation and Subaru stood straight to look at her.

Yui blushed deeper as she looked up at him. "It's ok." She muttered softly. "I'm sorry…I was lost in thought and wasn't paying attention…Forgive me…" She muttered lightly and looked at her feet.

There was a scoff and then arms were circling her. "Idiot…" Subaru whispered softly into her hair. "Don't ask me to forgive you…" He pulled back slightly and looked down at her, running a hand through her hair softly. Yui blushed more a she looked up at him. Her heart was racing.

"S-Subaru…" Yui whispered lightly and he seemed to snap out of whatever thought he was in. He practically jumped a good foot away from her and looked away.

"D-Don't say anything!" He snapped. "I'm leaving!" He growled and started marching away.

Yui meeped softly and chased after him, reaching for his arm. "Subaru wait!" She said and went to wrap her arm around his but her foot hooked on a crack in the path. She yelped and stumbled forward just as Subaru turned. They fell to the ground, Subaru holding on to Yui and landing on his back, taking the brunt of the fall.

Yui made a small noise and pushed up slightly against Subaru's chest. She looked at him and gasped lightly. "Are you ok?" She asked, her voice filled with concern. Subaru looked at her and frowned before gripping the back of her head and pulled her down. He leaned up, leaning toward her neck. Yui felt panic fill her slightly and she stiffened.

Subaru frowned and kissed her neck softly. "I'm not like my brothers." He muttered softly. "I don't want to hurt you." He leaned back, resting his head back again the walkway. Yui blinked softly as he ran his fingers through her hair, over her shoulder, down her arm, before resting on her hip. His other hand was under his head. He watched her closely.

Yui looked at him, confused beyond words. "Subaru…what are…you doing?" She asked lightly, blushing softly when his hand began to massage her hip.

Subaru snorted softly. "I'm lying here, obviously." He tilted his head slightly at her. Yui frowned softly, still confused but she began to relax against him, resting on his chest lightly.

For several long moments they stayed there like that, just lying with each other before Yui remembered something. "Subaru." She said lightly and sat up slightly to look at him. "Why did you say such horrible things about yourself the last time we were here?" She asked lightly. She didn't want to anger him.

Subaru opened his eyes and looked at Yui with a sad look in his eyes. He sighed softly and looked up at the stars as he pushed her shirt up slightly to rub his finger over her lower back softly. "I was the result of my father raping my mother. My mother was very unstable and she'd freak out sometimes and yell and scream at me, calling me filthy and unwanted. I guess…I just can't see myself as any more."

Yui frowned softly and leaned up, kissing Subaru's chin lightly. "You are so much more and so much better than that." She whispered softly when Subaru looked down at her with a shocked expression. She ran her hands up and through his hair softly. "And if I have to, I'll prove it to you." She whispered, shocking him more. In a moment of pure courage, Yui dipped her head down and kissed Subaru deeply. His arm tightened around her as his other hand cupped her face, kissing her back.

Subaru sat up, forcing Yui back slightly. She straddled his waist, tangling her hands in his hair. Subaru growled softly into her mouth, kissing her deeper. His tongue invaded her mouth and Yui moaned softly. She pulled her head back so she could breathe. She panted softly and looked at Subaru, blushing deeply. "I-I'm sorry…" She muttered lightly. She hadn't meant to do that!

Subaru scowled and gripped the back of her head. "I'm not." He said and slipped his other hands around to pull her shorts down. "In fact, I plan to do a whole lot more."

* * *

The wind blew softly and Yui shivered. She curled closer to Subaru even though his own body wouldn't offer heat, she still did it. She felt him kiss the top of her head and wrap his arm tighter around her as she laid her head on his chest. He traced small shapes on her side, making Yui shiver again. "Are you cold?" Subaru asked her.

Yui shook her head slightly before thinking about it. "Ok, that's a little. I am, but only a bit." She leaned her head back to look at him as he looked down at her. He smiled softly and the sight of it made Yui's heart flutter.

"We should get you inside." He said and moved to sit up but Yui stopped him. He frowned down at her, arching a brow slightly.

"I don't want to leave." Yui said lightly before kissing his chest.

Subaru shivered this time and smiled softly at her. "You'll catch a cold out here."

Yui pouted up at him before blushing softly and looking up at him through her lashes. "As long as you come with me." She whispered lightly.

Her offer surprised Subaru but he chuckled lightly and nodded. "I'll always go with you."

* * *

**Hnnnngggg! SUBARU! Damn you and being perfect! Anyways I hope you guys liked it! Remember! R&R!**

**-Kat ****ㅇㅅㅇ**


End file.
